Creencias
by Goth-Punk88
Summary: Siempre estuvieron separados por las paredes que la rodeaban, por las paredes que sus propias creencias habían construido, pero ahora que fueron derrumbadas, él está del otro lado de la puerta. [OneShot] [EdxRose] [PostSerie, Spoilers]


**Título: _Creencias_.**

**Autor: _Goth-Punk88_**

**Serie: Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Parejas: Ed x Rose. **

**Genero: Drama-Angst-Romance.**

**Summary: **_Siempre estuvieron separados por las paredes que la rodeaban, por las paredes que sus propias creencias habían construido, pero ahora que fueron derrumbadas, él está del otro lado de la puerta. __One-Shot EdxRose Post-Serie, Spoilers_

**A/Ns: **He estado esperando siglos para hacer un fic de FMA! A decir verdad...he hecho como unos 10 xD, pero esos no eran para publicarse ¬¬U...así que había estado esperando para que me llegara la inspiración, o un tema de que hacerlo...y entonces se me ocurrió esto, y justo de una de las parejas que más me gustan de toda la serie :p, así que puse manos a la obra y logre hacer que quedara decente (según yo xD), lo que si quiero aclarar, es que sé que el EdxRose no es una pareja muy popular, y sé los motivos, pero igual me gusta. Para ser honesta, al comienzo de la serie, no me gustaba para nada, pero cuando llegamos al Capitulo 40 aproximadamente, y más en el kp. 49 (creo que fue en ese :s) me gusto.

Solo les quería decir, que no quiero Flames, ni quejas, ni insultos porque escribí ExR, en lugar de ExW, porque a decir verdad, a mí no me gusta esa pareja y no me ven en los fics de ellos criticando a sus autores ¬¬, si no les gusta Rose, creen que es estúpida, que no se merece a Ed, y detestan el ExR, entonces lo único que les tengo que decir es que se vallan a buscar fics de las parejas que _sí_ les gusten, que seguramente hay bastantes allí afuera que puedan saciar sus necesidades.

**Disclaimer: **No, FMA no me pertenece, ni siquiera tengo ni un tomo del manga...-.- lo tengo que leer por internet...-.-

**Creencias.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yo nunca he sido uno de los que creen en cuentos de hadas, en esos en los que hay hadas madrinas que conceden 3 deseos y los hacen realidad, en los que las calabazas se convierten en carruajes y en los que las inútiles princesas están encerradas en torres esperando a que su príncipe azul llegue a salvarlas sin siquiera mover un dedo para liberarse ellas mismas.

_Pero ese no fue tu caso._

Admito que cuando era solo un niño solía creer en un par de ellos, que solía refugiarme en esas cuatro paredes en las que al final, los malos siempre eran vencidos, los dragones encerrados, y el bien siempre triunfaba... en los que todos eran felices para siempre, y en los que el príncipe se quedaba con la princesa...

_Pero ese no fue mi caso.._

Pero esas cuatro paredes se derrumbaron cuando experimenté el dolor de mi 1ra muerte, cuando murió mi madre, y me quedé noche tras noche, esperando por un hada madrina que viniera y la trajera de vuelta, rezando por un milagro para que regresará con nosotros...

Pero nunca llegó.

Ese fue el día en el que comprendí, que no existía tal cosa como el paraíso, y que los sapos no se convertían en príncipes ni las ranas en princesas, y que todo eso era producto de la imaginación de ilusos que estaban tan asustados de vivir en el mundo real, que crearon el suyo propio, lleno de fantasías, y nos arrastraron a nosotros con ellos, llenándonos de esperanzas que no existían, y haciendo nuestra caída más fuerte, y me odié por creerles, me odié por haber sido lo suficientemente ingenuo como para dejarme llevar, como para ver las probabilidades que habían en contra de tales fantasías y aún así creer en ellas. Allí fue, cuando me deshice de todos los cuentos que mi madre solía contarnos, y los reemplacé con libros de alquimia, decidiendo que si su magia no existía para mí, entonces yo haría la mía propia, una basada en las probabilidades, una que me diera resultados.

Pero _no_ me los dio.

En cambió, me quitó más de lo que tenía, y finalmente entendí, que continuaba equivocado, _cegado_, y que no había tal cosa como la magia, sino la ciencia, y que no había ningún ogro, sino homúnculos, y también, ese fue el día en el que decidí dejar de creer que existía alguien allá arriba que velaba por nosotros, y que preferí simplemente creer en las cosas que tenían fundamento, _pruebas_, el día en el que decidí dejar de confiar en los demás y solo confiar en mi mismo, el día en el que abandoné mis últimos restos de niñez, el día en el que me convertí en un alquimista sin fe.

_Pero ahora confió en ti._

_Pero ahora **creo** en ti._

Es por eso, que el día en el que te _conocí_, me llevé una sorpresa. Nunca pensé, que alguien pudiese tener tanta fe en algo, como para ir contra las leyes del universo, nunca pensé, que había alguien que incluso con pruebas que le indicaban que estaba equivocada, seguiría creyendo con tanta devoción, con tanta fortaleza.

Porque es que esa era tu fortaleza, pero a la vez tu debilidad.

Tu Fe.

Tu Fe por un Dios, y tu fe en que los problemas llegan junto a sus soluciones.

Cuando te conocí, deseaba romper las paredes en las que vivías, deseaba demostrarte que estabas equivocada y que perdías tu tiempo, que _yo_ tenía la razón.

Y te lo demostré, y aún así, me llevaste las contaría y continuaste creyendo, mostrando una terquedad y una determinación que solo había visto en alguien

más...

En _mí_ mismo.

Aunque eso sea algo que solo ahora sea capaz de reconocer.

No lograba entender, como alguien que estaba sola en este mundo, alguien que había experimentado el dolor de perder a un ser querido, podía seguir viviendo en las cuatro paredes de cristal donde el mundo es un lugar mejor, y el sol brilla en todo su esplendor, cuando afuera, en el mundo real, hay asesinatos e injusticias y una impenetrable oscuridad. Pero aún así, tú continuabas sonriendo y luchando por algo que, en el fondo sabías, era imposible, pero tu fe no te dejaba aceptarlo, tus propios miedos te lo impedían. Porque es que había algo que yo no pude ver, y es el gran número de grietas que tenían tus paredes, grietas por las cuales se filtraban fragmentos del mundo real, grietas que, tú te empeñabas en sellar usando tu fe como cemento.

Pero yo, preferí ignorar tus esfuerzos, y me concentré en un solo objetivo:

El derrumbarlas.

Deseaba derrumbarlas, porque te impedían ver lo que _yo_ veía, porque te impedían comprender lo que _yo_ sabía, y, porque te impedían sentir lo que _yo_ sentía.

Porque es que aunque ambos estuviésemos lado a lado, hombro con hombro, había una barrera invisible que impedía el contacto, la naturaleza de nuestras creencias nos separaba.

Y eso me irritaba.

Así que decidí, que no te iba a dejar seguir viviendo en tu mundo color de rosas, y decidí, que deseaba que vieras el mundo desde mis ojos.

_Deseaba poder alcanzarte._

Porque tú y yo éramos tan iguales, pero a la vez tan diferentes; Tú eras motivada por tú fe, y yo, por el hecho de devolverle a mi hermano lo que le habían arrebatado, pero al final, ambos luchábamos por lo mismo: _La Felicidad._, esa felicidad que habíamos perdido tiempo atrás, felicidad que nos había sido arrebatada, felicidad que, necesitábamos conseguir.

_Y la encontré._

Desde hacía tiempo que algo aparte de la piedra, no lograba captar toda mi atención, que no me hacía poner todas mis energías en ello, pero eso lo hizo, y ahora que lo pienso, talvez fue por eso que causaste tanta impresión en mí.

Aunque sé, que fue desde el primer momento en que te vi.

Y aunque deseaba evitarte un sufrimiento causándote otro, sabía que esa era la única manera de evitar que cometieras los mismos errores que yo, y que tú caída fuera más dura.

Me enfurecía el hecho de que tu vida dependiera tanto de _él_, de alguien que ya se había ido, me enfurecía que vivieras recordándolo y que hubieses dejado de lado la realidad decidiendo vivir en una fantasía, fantasía, en la que él, continuaba vivo.

Me enfurecía, pero a la misma vez, me daba celos.

Cosa que, _nunca_ quise admitir.

El día en el que nos despedimos por primera vez, jamás podré olvidar tu mirada, llena de tristeza, de desolación, de _desesperanza_, porque por primera vez, tu fe te había abandonado, por primera vez, te veía sin las paredes que te rodeaban, que te _protegían_, y por primera vez, vimos el mundo por los mismos ojos, y sé que lo que viste no te gustó.

A mí tampoco me gustaba.

Pero era la realidad, y había que aceptarla.

Aunque creo que al final, nunca lo hice.

Cuando me alejé de ti, pensé que era lo mejor, y que jamás te iba a volver a ver, me dediqué a hacer lo posible por no pensarte ni recordarte, como si jamás te hubiese conocido, como sino existieras.

_Pero al parecer, tú caso era diferente._

Cuando me marche, creí que mi trabajo ya estaba hecho y que mi misión ya estaba cumplida, y cuando pasaron los meses y no oí de ti, di por sentado que ese había sido nuestro adiós definitivo, que todo estaba bien...

Que equivocado estaba.

Cuando las noticias de Lior llegaron a mis oídos, cuando el plan de Cicatriz comenzó a tener sentido, me _asuste_, me asusté, porque había sido mi culpa todo lo que había pasado con Cornello, me asusté, porque temía que fuera mi culpa el que hayan comenzado una rebelión, y me asusté, porque temía que algo te pasara..

Por _mi_ culpa.

Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, regresé hacia Lior, temiendo lo peor, pero dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para librarlos de todo mal, para _librarte_ de todo mal.

_Pero llegué tarde._

En el momento en que tu figura capturó mis ojos, no tuve ninguna duda de que eras tú, y aún entre la extrañeza de la escena, aún entre las circunstancias, sentí ese familiar sentimiento invadir mi cuerpo...

_Ese cálido sentimiento..._

Me alegre de que estabas bien, pero _no_ lo estabas. Una vez más, no vi lo que estaba realmente dentro de ti, no pude ver los horrores que habías vivido, pero cuando tus ojos y los míos se cruzaron en ese callejón, cuando tu voz no resonó en mis oídos, pude verlo, y lo entendí todo incluso antes de que lo dijeran. Entendí, que no eras la misma, entendí, que habían profanado tu espíritu...tu _cuerpo_...entendí, que habías sido víctima del peor crimen que puede cometer la humanidad, de la peor abominación...

Y que te había dejado un hijo.

Y me pregunto sí, fue ese día en el que perdiste la voz, o si ya la habías perdido, y me pregunto sí, tú fe estaba contigo en esos momentos, o si te abandono en cuanto te tocaron por primera vez.. y me pregunto sí, entre todo tu dolor, entre tanta oscuridad..._me_ odiaste, por no estar allí, por no ayudarte...si me odiaste en la misma manera en la que yo me odié a mi mismo por fallarte..sí...

No, no quiero pensar en eso.

Cuando te dejé por primera vez, con los escombros de tu anterior realidad, entendí muchas cosas, y aunque sabía que era lo mejor, me arrepentí de destruir tu escudo, me arrepentí de hacerte ver todos los horrores que pasaban en realidad, de hacerte vivirlos, de arruinar la inocencia que aún te quedaba, de _contaminarte_.

Porque es que después me di cuenta, de que talvez lo que yo quería era resguárdeserme dentro de esas paredes, pero yo ya estaba demasiado contaminado, y me sería imposible, y al no poder llegar a ti, deseaba ponerte a mi alcance, y te contaminé sin siquiera pensarlo.

Y fue después, que me di cuenta del daño que te causé, porque talvez, sino te hubiese sacado de tus fantasías, no hubieses participado en la rebelión, y entonces...

No te hubiesen capturado.

Pero esos sentimientos ya los tengo controlados, sino te hubiese sacado, talvez hubieses terminado igual que yo o peor...

Aunque de todas maneras terminaste peor.

No puedo siquiera imaginar el dolor por el que pasaste... todo lo que sufriste.. y aún así, me _sonreíste_.

Y allí fue que me di cuenta de que todo estaba bien, de que seguías confiando en mí, y de que, si de algo te habían servido tus caídas, era en que te volvieron más fuerte.

Y ahora no dudabas en levantarte.

Cuando me despedí de ti por segunda vez, lo hice para protegerte, después de todo por lo que habías pasado, deseaba mantenerte a salvo y lejos de los problemas, y mientras más lejos de mí estuvieras, estarías mejor, y yo lo sabía.

Podía ver como lentamente reconstruías tus paredes, aunque esta vez, veías todo tal y como era, solo que tu fe se hacía más fuerte.

En la austeridad, continuabas creyendo, y eso era admirable.

Sabía que si te caías, te levantarías.

_Sabía que podía confiar en ti._

Sabía que estarías bien sin mí.

Y cometí otro error...

Te dejé en las manos equivocadas.

Yo nunca he sido uno de los que creen en el destino, yo siempre he creído que cada quién escribe su propia historia, que cada quién elige su propio camino, pero cuando nos volvimos a encontrar, me di cuenta de que nuestros caminos estaban entrelazados, y de que si había un destino, entonces el nuestro estaba conectado.

No importaba por donde agarrara, allí estarías tú.

Como una luz al final del túnel, y aunque no creía en ningún tipo de Dios, le agradecía el que te hubiese puesto en mi camino.

Nunca he sido uno de los que creen en esas ridículas sensaciones de las que hablan los poetas cursis, pero cuando nuestras manos se tocaron, estuve seguro de haber sentido algo dentro de mí estremecerse, y cuando tu aroma impregnó mis sentidos, me olvide de todo, aunque haya sido solo por unos segundos, ya no existían los Homúnculos, y no existía Dante, y Al no estaba secuestrado... solo estábamos tú y yo, solos, en ese salón, _bailando_.

Y por primera vez...

_Había encontrado mi refugio._

Mis propias paredes.

Sabía que debía despedirme, lo había hecho tantas veces, y aún así, en ese momento, cuando me miraste implorando mi regreso, no tuve la fuerza de hacerlo.

Sabía que debía decirte muchas cosas, cosas que ni siquiera me había atrevido a pensar, cosas que no había tenido tiempo de definir...

Pero me callé.

Y aunque aún no pueda admitirlo, me despedí creyendo firmemente que si el destino nos había unido tantas veces, entonces lo haría una vez más.

Pero aún no lo ha hecho.

Mi padre me ha dicho que no pierda las esperanzas, Alphonse me ha dicho que algún día lo lograré, pero sé que ambos piensan que no hay probabilidades, que debería reconstruir mi vida en este nuevo mundo, y que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo...

_Pero no lo estoy._

Estoy luchando por lograr mis metas.

Estoy luchando por regresar.

Hacia Al, hacia Winry,

Hacia _ti_.

Y aunque sé que no existen los finales felices, y que el bien no siempre triunfa al final, que los príncipes no siempre se quedan con sus princesas y que todas las posibilidades están en mi contra...

_Creo en mi regreso._

_Creo _en el hecho de que voy al volver..

_Creo_ en el hecho de que no hay imposibles,

Y, sobre todo, _creo _en el hecho de que esa no fue una despedida, sino un '_hasta pronto.'_

Y sé, que _tú_ también piensas lo mismo.

Y es en días _así_, en los que creo percibir tu esencia traída por el viento.

Y es en días _así_, en los que _casi_ puedo sentirte a mi lado.

Y es en días _así_, en los que casi puedo oírte diciendo...:

"_Camina hacia delante, Edo."_

Y es en días así, en que una sonrisa curvaría mis labios, y que mis ojos se perderían en el horizonte, mientras que la caricia del viento contra mi piel me haría susurrar unas palabras que solo yo podría escuchar...

**-**_Estoy Creyendo_..._Rose_**-**

* * *

**Fin**

...Reviews?...U

Aclaro otra cosa... no tengo ni la menor idea de donde me salió este fic...de repente agarre un lápiz y una hoja... y bueno.. este fue el resultado U

Tengo un Fic de ExR en progreso... si quiere que lo publique, avísenme en un Review


End file.
